


I Hose for Charity

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Car Wash - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: "I'm gonna go with "The One With The Tiny T-shirt" for Sabriel :D" for the Friends Episode meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hose for Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The door to Sam’s dorm room swung open with no knock, and he reflexively crossed his arms over his chest. Gabriel froze with his hand on the doorknob and a gleeful smile slowly widening on his face.

“Is it my birthday?”

“No, shut up,” Sam huffed and uncrossed his arms. However, this only made Gabriel laugh. The short, insanely tight, and practically see-through t-shirt Sam was wearing with his blue basketball shorts sported large blocky letters saying:  _“I HOSE FOR CHARITY.”_

“Oh, it’s definitely my lucky day.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tied a thin bandana around his head to keep his bangs out of his eyes. “No, but if all goes well at the charity car wash it’ll be the kids’ lucky day at the community youth center.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he licked his lips lecherously. “Nope, still pretty sure I’m the lucky one. Damn, I’m gonna enjoy this.”

“Not unless you pay the five bucks to have your car washed.” Sam smirked at him. “And as far as I know, you don’t have a car.”

“I’ll get one. I don’t care if I have to steal it, I’ll get one. Hell, I’ll get ten. And I’ll pay triple to see you wash them all.”

Sam sent him a calculating look. Gabriel’s idea of flirtation was over the top as usual, and at any other time Sam would have brushed it off like he always did. But maybe it was time for him to get a taste of his own medicine. “Tell you what,” Sam said, coming towards Gabriel slowly, almost prowling. “You donate one thousand dollars to the youth center… and I’ll wash whatever car you bring me with  _tender_  love and care, just me, in a more…  _private_  setting.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped slightly before he caught it. “Sold!

“What, seriously? I know you’re kinda well off, but a thousand bucks?”

“Seriously,” Gabriel nodded, letting his eyes slide down Sam’s skimpily clad self. “Wear your white running shorts instead of those, and I’ll make it two-thousand.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Donation first, or the deal’s off.”

“What, you don’t trust me?”

“No.”

“Pfft. Oh, ye of little faith. I’ll bring you a receipt and everything.”

Their voices were light and joking, but there was no doubt they were in more serious territory now, and Sam gave himself a moment to decide if he was prepared to basically whore himself out for charity. But considering he’d already been warming to the idea of giving in to Gabriel’s constant propositions, if nothing else just to shake things up, it probably wouldn’t hurt to get him back with a hole in his pocket and some blatant teasing.

“Fine. White shorts. Receipt. Private place. After the event today is over.”

“Deal.”

Predictably, Gabriel didn’t bother bringing a car. He did bring the receipt, though.

End.


End file.
